


Hey lover come and be my alibi

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, law breaking, stiles is a kinky bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not quite.  Picked up this kid trying to break into your car, though," Parrish said, jerking a thumb behind him to the booking cell just outside the office area.  Derek could only see the back of the head but he knew instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey lover come and be my alibi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Hey lover come and be my alibi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626258) by [Nymphalidae_Danainae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae)



> Written for a challenge at gameofcards on LJ based on these words: Law, report, station, strategy, wave. Bonus applies for use of all five words.

"Hale! Thought you might want to be in on this call," Parrish called out when Derek entered the sheriff station, returning from supper at the diner across the street. Derek clocked in quickly, then met up with his co-worker at his desk.

"What's up, got a lead on that bike thief?" Derek asked, hoping they could finally crack the case.

"Not quite. Picked up this kid trying to break into your car, though," Parrish said, jerking a thumb behind him to the booking cell just outside the office area. Derek could only see the back of the head but he knew instantly.

"Yeah? Not very smart," Derek replied, between clenched teeth. He followed Parrish back to the cell and resisted the urge to face palm when he saw that, yup, it was exactly who he thought it was.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles said with a cheeky grin, as he waved from the wrong side of steel bars. 

"Yeah, he says he knows you. That this is all some sort of prank. And you don't want to know what's going on under … that," Parrish said, gesturing to Stiles' whole body which was covered in a head-to-toe trench coat.

Derek really wanted to thump his head against the cement wall but instead frowned and tried to keep from either bursting into laughter or weeping from the absurdity of it all.

"A prank, huh?" Derek asked, stepping closer to the bars and sizing Stiles up. "And what, exactly, was the strategy in trying to do this in the parking lot of the sheriff's station?"

To Parrish it probably seemed like Stiles was a goddamn loon but Derek could tell he was barely repressing his own laughter and likely more than one remark that shouldn't be said to a Deputy Sheriff at his job where his dad also worked who didn't know he was dating said Deputy Sheriff.

Stiles shrugged. "I was double dog dared." 

Derek froze and his eyes widened and Stiles' grin got bigger and fucking _hell_ he was going to kill him.

After he screwed his brains out, probably.

"Want me to go start the report?" Parrish asked, making to walk out of the holding area.

"Y'know Parrish, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Don't suppose he told you his whole name?"

Parrish shook his head. "Figured you'd know him."

"Yeah, but so do you. This _delinquent_ here, " Derek said, casting a side-eye at Stiles. "Is the dear offspring of our one and only Sheriff."

Parrish snorted. "You're Stilinski's kid? How old are you?"

Stiles cocked an eyebrow and goddammit, what Derek would give to be able to reach through the bars to shut him up before he could say anything but nope, he had to be professional. 

"Legal, if that's what you're asking, Deputy."

Stiles winked.

The little shit _winked_.

"I think the last thing the Sheriff needs in the morning is to come to work and find out about this," Derek said in a light tone to Parrish. "I don't want to press charges and, by the letter of the law, he didn't actually commit any crimes since he didn't actually break into my car, right?"

Parrish frowned but nodded. "I suppose."

"I know where he lives, I'll run him home," Derek continued. He grabbed the keys to the cell from the booking desk and unlocked the cell, then ushered Stiles out quickly, keeping hold of him by one arm.

"This was fun Deputy Parrish, let's do it again!" Stiles called out, giving another jaunty wave on his way out of the Sheriff's Station. Parrish waved back, confused.

"I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you," Derek muttered into Stiles' ear as he escorted him across the parking lot to the Camaro. 

"I know which one I vote for," Stiles replied, trying to work his hand into Derek's pants pocket. 

"Not here," Derek hissed and practically wrenched the door off the car when he opened it. He barely waited for Stiles to get seated before slamming it shut and hurrying around to the drivers' side.  
 Once inside Derek cast a look at Stiles, sitting innocently in his trench coat.

"Please tell me you're not naked under that," Derek said, voice close to cracking. 

"Of course not!" Stiles laughed. "I'm wearing a jockstrap, see?"

He pulled the coat open and revealed that, indeed, he was wearing a very tight, very full black jock. Derek slumped against the steering wheel and groaned, then mumbled, "Why are you doing this to me? I'm on shift."

"That's why I was trying to get into your car. I figured you could have me for dinner," Stiles replied slyly, running his hand casually over his cock through the fabric. "But now I guess you'll just have to make due with waiting before coming home to me, warm and sleepy in your bed."

"You're the devil. That's the only answer," Derek growled as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm done at midnight. You'd better be lubed and ready for me by 12:05."

Stiles' grin was the only guarantee Derek needed.


End file.
